New Chances
by freyja0taku
Summary: They meet each other again in real life.


**Summary:** They meet each other again in real life.

Their story in Death Parade episode 3 is my favorite. Set after they got reincarnated. They're still childhood friends that drifted apart.

* * *

It was an ordinary day, the sun sharing its brightness to the ground, the clouds swimming beautifully in the sky with the help of the wind that never got tired of dancing to and fro.

A student can be seen gazing at the window instead of reading the book that was placed on her table. The librarian who got used to her visits didn't bother to talk to her anymore. She was glad for that.

She kept a steady gaze below where most of the students were playing, hoping to find and catch even a glimpse of her childhood friend who was also the object of her affection.

It became her routine so as per usual, she found herself sitting alone at the corner of the library. Mai made sure to come here when she was free. And now, it was her vacant time. This place had also become her friends meeting place. They were at different classes this year but they still made time for each other. She was truly glad that they didn't drift away from her.

She leaned closer to the window. Still no sign of him. But even if she saw him, he wouldn't say hi to her.

Sighing, the reality of it all crashed to her once again. The distance between her and him widened because of the difference in classes. But there was also a slight possibility that even if they're in the same section, he still wouldn't notice her. Mai couldn't call out to him suddenly and just say that they should catch up. Most likely it was because she doesn't have the confidence to approach him unlike Chisato.

As much as she dislikes her for getting Shigeru-kun's attention, she couldn't hate her for being herself. She just envied her.

Her who was always bright and radiant. Kind and beautiful. While she, on the other hand was an early victim of puberty because her cheeks were full of freckles and sometimes pimples.

Well, it was gone now that she was eighteen. It should, considering all the effort she had put for it to lessen. Mai still couldn't help but think that maybe he would like her more if she was as beautiful just like her, their other friend.

She shook her head. _Only surgery would cure this face._ She scoffed at that, she knows that she would wouldn't be able to pay for that.

And even if she tried to do that—if she can somehow get that large amount of money—he would just be attracted at her face. Not the real her. He wouldn't truly fall for her, would he?

 _What's the use of thinking about that if it's not gonna happen?_ Mai resolved to just improve her skills in making herself look beautiful. In the mean time, wishing that he would eventually notice her.

It has been six years since Chisato left. It saddened her that even she, herself cannot contact her—she was still a friend of hers. They were just children back then so she must've forgotten to give more details.

Mai had always wanted to blame her, thinking that Chisato was the reason why she couldn't talk to Shigeru-kun anymore. After all, she had been the one to call to him first. But it was not her fault. They had to move because of her parent's work.

When Chisato said that she was going to another place with her family, Mai became sad but also slightly happy because she thought she'd have to spend move time with Shigeru-kun. But she was mistaken, she couldn't find the confidence in her to talk to him. Shigeru-kun started to play with other boys. And if she did ask him she thinks that he'll just set her aside.

Mai tried to stop loving him, it was useless to wait for him to see her—because he wouldn't—but she couldn't stop. Again and again, she would seek him out among the sea of people. She doesn't know how to when he always seem to be around her. It was funny actually, she couldn't find him when she was looking for him but when she doesn't want to see him she would end up seeing him.

Maybe she wouldn't be able to. So she continued to watch even if it hurts to see him with another girl at times. Whether it was his girlfriend or not, it still hurt. She even followed him to this high school, and that was the reason why she was here.

Searching for him at the field again. She really have it bad. That bad. _How creepy right? I'm like a stalker,_ she heavily sighed at that thought. But she still knew the things she shouldn't do.

 _Where could he possibly be if he's not there?_ she questioned herself because she didn't see him with his usual group playing whatever sport they liked for the day.

"Mai!" The voice pierced the silence of the room, and the owner of the name turned with a smile. This friend of hers had always been loud and even though she was embarrassed for it, she was glad that her friend was here.

Luckily, the librarian seemed to be in a good mood or else she would've been thrown out. Mai bowed her head in apology as she let herself get pulled away by her ecstatic friend.

"Come on, the others are already eating in their usual place," her friend said with a smile that usually on her face.

Mai returned it, knowing full well that her friend wouldn't see, she walked faster to keep up. It was truly a blessing that she had gained new friends despite her shy nature.

"So did you see him?" her friend asked. They, of course, knew her secrets and her fascination to her childhood friend, Shigeru.

"No, but it's okay. I'll catch him sometime," she answered, thankful once again for having such a thoughtful friend.

"Man! You should just talk to him already! You could always pretend that you don't know him so you wouldn't feel shy."

Well, that thought crossed her mind but really, it also hurts to know that he doesn't remember her anymore. She just smiled as she waved her hand.

Her friend groaned, "Seriously, you're just hurting yourself. It's better to know it earlier than wait for nothing."

Mai got what she was saying but she doesn't want to talk to him first, she couldn't. She have zero confidence in doing that."Maybe someday. Someday,' she ended up saying.

And Mai really wish that she can do it someday.

* * *

 **notes:** I hope this is okay. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spellings. Feel free to correct me or say what you think about this. I'll appreciate it.. X3

10/18/16


End file.
